Sugar Rush: Creature From Retroville
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A trip to the Retroville Air and Space Museum goes horribly wrong when Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Gloyd are marooned in a spaceship by Eustace Strych and the Syndicate. Their friends are trying to get them down again... but something else is in the ship with them. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Sugar Rush Forever.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 11th 2109"_

Space.

Vast. Eternal. Cold. Dark. Roomy. Soundless.

Across this vast canvas of nothingness, a meteorite about the size of a shack hurled towards the Earth. As it approached the Earth's atmosphere, it was set alright and began to break apart. A single fragment survived, tumbling through the night sky towards a desert. With a clap of thunder, it crashed into the ground, creating a crater the size of a car. There it laid for an hour, steam emitting into the cold night air. Eventually, a gloved hand picked it up.

"Hmm... so the Alien Summoning Engine worked. I must remember to thank that scientist." a voice said.

Eustace Strych smirked down at the fragment that he was holding.

"Nothing brings Sugar Rush out of their game like a villain. And when they come out, I can squash them, and then Neutron." Eustace said to himself.

* * *

"What the heck does this runt have to do with anything?" Crocker asked, looking at a photo of Eustace.

"Eustace is one of Sugar Rush and Neutron's enemies. Not a particularly threatening one, but bait is bait." Calamitous replied, pacing around the shady warehouse that the Syndicate had chosen to meet in that night. He stopped pacing, put his arms behind his back, and said "More to the point, Strych's uncle is the head of the Retroville Air and Space Museum, and a certain group of arcade characters will be unveiling a Space Elevator there tomorrow.".

Plankton rolled his eyes.

"So a team of known criminals are going to show everyone a spaceship. What could go wrong?" Plankton asked sarcastically.

"I will be in a cunning disguise." Calamitous replied.

"Oh, right, that'll help..." Plankton started to say sarcastically.

"What is he doing here?" a voice asked angrily.

The Syndicate jumped. Vlad walked into the room, his arms crossed.

"Plankton's always here. He's a member of the Syndicate." Calamitous replied.

"He tried to brainwash you and take over all of our worlds for himself! And your just going to let him get away with that?" Vlad asked angrily.

"Bygones." Plankton replied.

"Come now, we all get a little bit over our heads sometimes." Calamitous said.

"I won't work with him, Finbarr. Unlike you, I do not look kindly on traitors." Vlad said.

Calamitous frowned.

"Well then, I suppose that nobody's forcing you to stay around, then, if the Syndicate isn't your thing." Calamitous said.

Vlad's jaw dropped.

"Are you telling me..." Vlad began to ask. He scowled, shook his head, and snapped "Fine. If that's how it's going to be, then consider this partnership terminated.".

He turned around and marched away, slamming the door shut behind him. Calamitous blinked before shrugging.

"Well, he'll be back. For now, let us begin with Operation Maroon." Calamitous said.


	2. The Wrong Stuff

**Chapter 2: The Wrong Stuff**

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 12th 2109"_

The Retroville Air and Space Museum was situated in the desert, a half-hour's drive from the center of the city. It was fairly large, having been built out of a decommissioned NASA observatory, and was one of the largest collections of experimental planes and rockets in the state.

Taffta wasn't very enthusiastic about it.

She sat in the Pink Lightning, a sullen expression on her face. Around her, the other Sugar Rush racers (except Candlehead), Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe were driving their karts, while Toxika was sitting with Vanellope in the Blender.

"Can somebody tell me why I have to come? And how did Candlehead get out of this?" Taffyta asked.

"She didn't. She's going to meet us there." Snowanna replied.

"Wait, I could have just used a portal to get there or something? Why didn't you tell me that?" Taffyta asked angrily.

"Because if I had, you wouldn't have showed up." Vanellope replied.

"I know, it would've been great." Taffyta muttered.

"Come on, Taffyta. It'll be fun!" Cinndon said.

"What the heck could be fun about a space museum?" Taffyta asked.

"Everything! It's a space museum!" Cinndon replied.

"Not everyone wants to be an astronaut, Sodagard." Taffyta said angrily.

Just then, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe arrived at the museum. They pulled into the parking lot in front of the entrance to the museum and parked next to a rocket that was on a pedestal.

"Oh my gosh, it's a Saturn V!" Adorabeezle exclaimed, jumping out of the Ice Rocket.

"Look at the size of that thing. It says it's the tallest rocket ever used by NASA." Crumbelina said, impressed.

"This is going to be a long day." Taffyta muttered.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 12th 2109"_

"Mr. Collins, cancel my two o'clock and call Mr. Grey. I need to speak with him." Vlad ordered.

"Yes, sir." an assistant said.

Vlad strode into his office and sat down at his desk, his assistant closing the door behind him. He opened a drawer and pressed a button. A speaker emerged from the middle of his desk.

"Skulker?" Vlad asked.

 _"Plasmius? What is it now? I'm busy hunting!"_ Skulker asked.

"I need you to gather as many ghosts as you can. I need to gather a force against the Syndicate." Vlad replied.

 _"But you work for the Syndicate."_ Skulker said in confusion.

"I did, but now I don't. Offer them whatever they want, provided it doesn't concern Daniel." Vlad explained.

 _"Why?"_ Skulker asked.

"I don't pay you to question me, Skulker. Get to it." Vlad replied.

He pressed the button, and the speaker vanished.

* * *

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 12th 2109"_

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe waited in the atrium of the museum for a tour guide. They were not alone. Apart from Candlehead, they had been joined by P.I.X.A.L.

"Welcome, one and all!" a voice greeted.

A man walked into the room. He was a somewhat rotund and stocky man, with thinning brown hair and a moustache. He wore a green waistcoat with a white tie, blue trousers, and black sneakers.

"I am Jack, the curator of this museum. I'll be your guide today. We got things to see, so if you'll kindly follow me, the tour can begin." the man introduced.

* * *

The tour stood in front of a rickety-looking wood-and-canvas biplane.

"This is the Wright Flyer, which was flown by Orville and Wilbur Wright..." Jack started to announce.

"Wait a minute. Isn't the Wright Flyer in the Smithsonian in the real world?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

There was a long silence.

"Please don't tell them." Jack replied. He then shook his head and said "Anyway, moving along…".

* * *

"And this is the Messerschmitt Me163 Komet. It was the first and so far only rocket plane ever to see military service." Jack announced, pointing at a very strange and rather stubby looking aircraft.

"Why didn't anybody else make a rocket plane?" Toxika asked.

"Because they are stupidly dangerous! Once your up, you only have six minutes of fuel before you plummet out of the sky! And it's got no landing gear, just skids! It's madness, utter madness! Only a fool would willingly take it up!" Jack replied.

"Vanellope, can I have one of those?" Candlehead asked.

"No." Vanellope replied, bluntly.

* * *

Swizzle gazed on the rocks, a gleam in his eye.

"One day." Swizzle whispered to himself.

"They're just rocks, Swizzle." Taffyta said.

"You don't understand." Swizzle said.

* * *

"And now for our latest exhibition, kindly donated by Doctor Craig Lawrence Amitous. The prototype Space Elevator." Jack announced, walking up to a large metal blast door at the other end of the museum.

He pressed a button thatwas next to the door. It lifted open and Adorabeezle's jaw dropped. She was looking at a large open silo, with a cylindrical metal box at the center. The box was attached to a long tall line of steel that stretched into the sky, and it was flanked by four massive rockets.

"It's... it's beautiful." Adorabeezle whispered.

"It's incredible." Rancis said.

"It's... pointy." Jubileena said.

Jack sighed.

"It's only a demonstration, I'm afraid. The real thing is being built in a secret location, so I heard." Jack explained.

Just then, his phone rang.

"Hold on, I have to take this." Jack said. He answered the phone and said "Hello... oh, hello boy, good to hear from... oh, fair enough, I'll tell them... bye then!". He hung up the phone, turned back to everyone, and said "My nephew just called. He's volunteering today and he's offered to give five of you a private look inside the Space Elevator.".

Adorabeezle's hand shot up. Jack nodded.

"Okay, you pick four friends and head inside." Jack instructed.

Adorabeezle looked at Taffyta.

"No." Taffyta said.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us will go look at some exciting airplane engines." Jack announced.

Taffyta sighed.

"Fine, I'll come." Taffyta said.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Taffyta, you just have to open your mind!" Adorabeezle said.

They, Vanellope, Candlehead, and Gloyd were making their way towards the door of the Space Elevator.

"I tried that. All that happened was that I got bored faster." Taffyta snapped.

"Come on, once you see what's in here, I guarantee..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Gloyd stepped through the door, which slammed shut behind them, leaving them in total darkness.

"What in the name of..." Vanellope started to say.

A spotlight turned on, revealing a figure in the middle of the room.

"Why, hello there, Von Schweetz." Eustace greeted coldly.


	3. Once The Rockets Are Up

**Chapter 3: Once The Rockets Are Up**

"Is it ready, Lambert?" Calamitous asked.

"You can't rush art, Doctor Amitious." a technician replied.

Technician Lambert was standing next to a pump, filling the Space Elevator with rocket fuel. Next to him, Calamitous, who was disguised in a toupee and tweed jacket, was waiting impatiently for him to finish his work.

"I want my demonstration ready within the next ten minutes. It has been two hours. It cannot take that long to..." Calamitous started to say.

"And done." Lambert said.

Lambert reeled back the hose and shut the fuel tank hatch, turning to Calamitous.

"Now, just to double-check, you did clear this up with Mr. Strych, right?" Lambert asked.

"Of course I did." Calamitous replied, offering his hand.

Lambert grabbed Calamitous's hand, and he was immediately shocked with enough electricity to knock him out.

"Thank you for your patronage." Calamitous sneered.

* * *

"Eustace! How did you get here?" Vanellope asked angrily.

"I have friends in high places, Von Schweetz." Eustace replied, crossing his arms.

"Friends? What do you mean..." Vanellope started to ask.

"Jack Strych." Adorabeezle replied.

"Oh." Vanellope muttered.

"Indeed. As little as I like associating with my foolish uncle, he has done a rather decent job at bringing you to me. And what's more, to my secret weapon." Eustace said.

"Ooh! Is it a death ray?" Candlehead asked, excitedly.

"Worse!" Eustace replied. He pulled a cloth off of a cabinet that he was standing next to and said "It's an alien!".

There was a long silence as the group looked at a rock in the glass case.

"Seriously? I'm terrified." Taffyta said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Not the rock! It's on the rock! It's just microscopic!" Eustace said angrily.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's get out of..." Taffyta started to say.

"Fascinating." Adorabeezle muttered.

She had produced a microscope and was looking at the rock.

"It's spreading. It's... it's getting bigger and eating the rock." Adorabeezle said in awe. She put down the microscope and said "You have to destroy it.".

Just then, there was a sudden voice.

 _"Launch in fifteen seconds."_ the voice announced.

* * *

 _"Air and Space Tower, this is Retroville AFB. We are detecting an unauthorized launch. Please explain, over."_ a voice said on a radio.

Calamitous walked out of the museum's tower, whistling to himself as he left the unconscious staff behind.

* * *

A black sedan pulled into the museum parking lot, and it's occupants, who turned out to be Gizmo and Monty, climbed out.

"Explain again why Charbonneau wants these guys." Monty said.

"It's hard to say, Monty. Apparently, Vanellope and Swizzle are important to the Nightmare King or something. In any case, we're just keeping tabs and following them and their friends around. If all goes well, they won't even know we're here." Gizmo explained.

Suddenly, there was a massive roar. The two agents were nearly knocked over by a shockwave as a giant metal object appeared over the building, shooting upwards along a rail into the sky.

"Yeah, just keeping tabs." Gizmo said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Vanellope gripped a rail as the Space Elevator soared into the sky, unable to hear herself think over the roar of the engines. There was a metallic grinding noise as the whole ship shook, and Eustace was flung to the floor, screeching all the way. Then, quite suddenly, the roar stopped. Vanellope's feet lifted lazily from the floor, floating lazily as if underwater. The side of the ship opened, and Vanellope's jaw dropped as she saw Retroville's version of Earth outside, getting slowly smaller. There was a long silence.

"Well, I'm going to take it from the fact that he's whimpering and curled up that Eustace did not expect that, right?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope could only nod.


	4. Space Oddity

**Chapter 4: Space Oddity**

"I've seen a lot of missions go downhill, but I've never seen it happen five seconds after I arrived." Gizmo said.

He and Monty were standing in the control tower of the museum, having met up with the tour group. Jack was pacing back and forth, looking very worried. Swizzle was scanning the various instruments around him, trying to find something that would help them.

"So, somebody shot Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Gloyd into space. But how? Who could've..." Snowanna started to say.

"We need to think of something! If I can't get Eustace back down, his father will kill me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Eustace? Eustace... Strych? Yeah, we should've seen this coming." P.I.X.A.L. muttered.

Swizzle scratched his chin.

"I don't see it. Eustace isn't a genius! He's just rich! He couldn't operate a spacecraft!" Swizzle said. He paused, and then suddenly facepalmed and said "Craig Lawrence Amitous... Calamitous, duh.".

Jubileena shrugged.

"Well, it's just the Syndicate. Nothing we haven't beaten before, right?" Jubileena asked.

"And it's not like anybody else is going to get inv..." Candi started to say.

"TEN-HUT!" a voice shouted.

The door flew open and General Abercrombie marched inside, flanked by two air force guards. Candi buried her head in her hands.

"Couldn't you at least have waited until I finished my sentence?" Candi asked.

Abercrombie marched right up to Jack.

"I want to know what happened here! Tell me, nerdlinger, what did you shoot into space?" Abercrombie asked in a loud tone.

"A-a-the Space Elevator. Um-um-the made by Dr. Amitious, sir... we're working out how to g-get it back." Jack replied nervously.

"Won't it just fall back when it runs out of fuel?" Abercrombie asked.

"Well, no, because it's space. No gravity... well, I say 'no gravity', what I mean is 'gravity so light it will...'" Jack started to reply.

"Darn it, poindexter, get to the point!" Abercrombie thundered.

"R-Right. W-Well, it will orbit the Earth once on th-the limited fuel it has and w-will begin re-entry in about... ah... three hours." Jack explained.

"So it'll land back where it started?" Abercrombie asked.

"Well, in a... um... vague sense of the word, yes." Jack replied.

There was a long silence.

"What do you mean 'vague'?" Gizmo asked.

"Well, there isn't actually a lander installed yet so... um... it'll be less of a landing and more of a case of... um... slamming into the ground at about eleven hundred miles an hour." Jack replied.

There was another long silence.

"So if we don't work something out, we're going to be peeling them off the ground with a spatula." Crepe said in disbelief.

"Don't worry, young lady! General Abercrombie is on the case!" Abercrombie said in a heroic tone. He turned to one of his guards and ordered "Private! Run back to base and grab a box of spatulas, on the double!".

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, and Eustace were floating about in the room, gazing out the window at the Earth.

"Look at it. It's so beautiful, so majestic." Gloyd whispered.

"Yeah, and distant. How the heck are we getting back down?" Taffyta asked.

"Well, the engines are mostly out of fuel. What we've got left will probably get us around the planet, so all we really have to worry about is slowing our decent before we explode!" Adorabeezle replied.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Winterpop, that was most helpful." Eustace said sarcastically.

"Hey, your the one who got us stuck up here! Your not allowed to complain!" Adorabeezle snapped.

"Uh, guys? Is that thing supposed to be doing that?" Candlehead asked in confusion.

The group looked at the rock in the case. It was no longer a rock. Instead, a ball of grey goo floated inside the case, bubbling and warping like a lava lamp.

"The alien. It absorbed the rock." Adorabeezle replied. She turned to Eustace and said "This is what I was afraid of. We need to get rid of it before it eats the whole shuttle.".

"No, it's mine! You can't touch it!" Eustace said angrily.

Adorabeezle shrugged.

"Fine, get eaten by a blob. See if I care." Adorabeezle said.

Eustace blinked.

* * *

"So yes, this is the garbage chute." Eustace said.

Vanellope, Gloyd, and Eustace had made their way to the back compartment of the elevator, and they were now standing next to a small box, not unlike a safe, built into the wall.

"Are you sure it's going to fit through this? It's kind of… tiny. And the case is..." Gloyd started to ask.

"Then we'll take it out of the box." Eustace replied, as if talking to a small child.

"No, we can't. If we touch it, it'll start eating our hands. We just have to hope that the box will fit." Vanellope said.

"Fine." Eustace said.

He turned the case on it's side and tried to fit it into the chute. The bottom fit in nicely, but it got stuck halfway through.

"It's too long. We'll have to find an airlock or something." Vanellope said.

"It'll fit." Eustace snarled, pushing harder on the box.

"Are you sure you should be..." Gloyd started to ask.

"I know what I'm doing, you ignoramus! Now help me push!" Eustace replied angrily.

"Eustace, it doesn't fit! Come on, we can find a different airlock!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"That'd be too hard, Von Schweetz! We have an opening here! I'm using it!" Eustace exclaimed.

"Eustace, listen to her! It just doesn't fit!" Gloyd shouted.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid boy! I have everything under control!" Eustace thundered.

Eustace forced his shoulder against the case, which shattered. He flew forward, slamming his face into the side of the wall. The blob wafted in the other direction, throwing itself into Gloyd's face. Vanellope buried her face in her hands.

"Good job, Eustace, good job." Vanellope said sarcastically.

Eustace pushed himself away from the wall, looking over at Gloyd. The blob had absorbed into his face, but he looked unharmed. The Halloween themed boy crossed his arms.

"So, stupid boy, wasn't it?" Gloyd asked angrily.

Eustace didn't reply.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 12th 2109"_

"No, I will not work for your kind. In fact, I would never even consider it! Do not call this number again!" Vlad sneered.

Vlad slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"Darn it, Calamitous. You had no right to hand out that information." Vlad muttered to himself.

Just then, Collins walked into the office.

"Mr. Mayor?" Collins asked.

Vlad looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Collins. Good to see you. Can you call a meeting with the Guys in White? I need to discuss a few things with them." Vlad asked.

Collins nodded.

"Yes, sir. By the way, there's a letter for you." Collins replied.

The assistant placed an envelope on his desk. Vlad sighed.

"Collins, I told you to send my letters to the mansion. I'll handle them in..." Vlad started to say.

Collins was already gone. Vlad rolled his eyes and opened the envelope, muttering to himself.

"If these people think I'm going to buy cheap laundry detergent from a mail order company, they've got another thing..." Vlad started to say.

He trailed off, his jaw dropping.

 _Mr. Masters,_

 _Our department has been going over security footage from the Chrysler Building RE the Black Suit Incident. We have found evidence that puts you there and working for the Man in the Black Suit... among other things. Meet me tomorrow morning. We need to talk. Failure to comply will result in some fairly incriminating footage being uploaded to the internet._

 _Do not attempt to escape. I have my eye on you._

 _NF_

"Well, this changes everything." Vlad muttered.


	5. Personal Space Invaders

**Chapter 5: Personal Space Invaders**

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 12th 2109"_

"You know, I'm kind of glad that we're stranded in space. If somebody walked in right now, this would be hard to explain." Taffyta said.

Gloyd was strapped to the table that had once held the glass case. Adorabeezle was studying his face with a magnifying glass, whilst Eustace was skulking in the corner.

"I can't understand it. The parasite has merged perfectly into your skin... or maybe through it. I can't see any sign of infection." Adorabeezle said.

"It could be in your brain." Taffyta suggested.

"Shut it, Taffyta!" Gloyd snapped.

"Ooh, it could try to take over your body!" Candlehead exclaimed, unhelpfully.

"If it was going to take over her brain, we'd know by now. Maybe it's scanning it and trying to get an idea of what the human race is like." Vanellope said.

"If they wanted an example of the human race, they would choose a proper specimen, like myself." Eustace said.

Everyone glared at him.

"What? It's true! I am wealthy, I have intellect, I'm clearly more knowledgeable then he is..." Eustace started to say.

Suddenly, Gloyd ripped off his restraints, screamed like a banshee, and accidentally sent a pumpkin bomb at Eustace, knocking him into a pile of boxes, which fell on him.

"My knees." Eustace muttered.

"We're in zero gravity. How did the boxes fall on him?" Adorabeezle asked in confusion.

Gloyd's eyes flashed red as he clutched at his hair, grinding his teeth. He began to glow, a red aura outlining him.

"Gloyd! What's happening?" Taffyta asked.

"I-I don't know! It must be something to do with the alien blob!" Vanellope replied.

Gloyd held up his hand and opened his eyes.

"Gloyd?" Candlehead asked.

Gloyd smirked.

"I would prefer it if you called me Parasite." Gloyd replied, darkly.

* * *

"That is the worst name ever." Jack said.

He, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, P.I.X.A.L., Gizmo, Monty, and Abercrombie were standing outside of the museum, looking at a rather unique contraption that Abercrombie had had brought in. It was a large armored vehicle that had a massive hydraulic spatula on the top.

"The M220 Shpatel possesses a nuclear-powered mega spatula measuring fourteen-by-fourteen feet. It is capable of clearing flattened wreckage in all conditions and on all battlefields. It is the finest combat spatula in the world today!" Abercrombie announced.

"That's stupid." Nougetsia said.

"That's aggressively stupid." P.I.X.A.L. added.

Gizmo sighed and turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, P.I.X.A.L., and Monty.

"Okay, so the General isn't going to be a lick of help. Any ideas?" Gizmo asked.

Swizzle suddenly smiled.

* * *

"Alright, here's the plan." Swizzle said.

Swizzle stood in front of a whiteboard in the staff room, which they had accessed to get away from the General and his entourage.

"The main problem with stopping them from falling isn't just slowing them down. We have to cancel out their momentum." Swizzle explained.

"Momentum?" Snowanna asked.

"It isn't the fall that does you in. It's the sudden stop." Monty replied.

"Yeah, we'd end up with an intact shuttle and six pancakes. If I can get up there, I can slow down the shuttle. Meanwhile, Minty can use her strength to cancel out the momentum. However, there's just one problem. I can fly at about two hundred miles per hour, last we checked. The shuttle is going to be coming down... a little faster than that. By that, I mean a lot faster." Swizzle explained.

"So by the time you get up there, you won't have enough height left to stop it in time. How do we get past that?" Crumbelina asked.

"I was hoping that you would have an idea." Swizzle replied, sheepishly.

There was a long silence.

"Well, back to the drawing board. Maybe we can get one of high-altitude spy-planes... no, that would take too long." Gizmo said.

"What about the Komet?" Rancis asked.

Everybody looked at him.

"You know? The rocket plane? I thought we could fly it up and catch up with... never mind." Rancis said.

There was another long silence.

"Rancis, that... that's brilliant." Crumbelina said.

"Really?" Rancis asked in surprise.

Swizzle grinned.

"With the Komet, we can get up to the shuttle fast enough to stop it before it hits the ground!" Swizzle replied.

"And where exactly are we getting a rocket plane from?" Gizmo asked.

Candace took out her portal key.

"Leave that to me." Candace replied.

Swizzle nodded.

"Then it's settled. Let's do this thing." Swizzle said.

Gizmo put a hand on his shoulder.

"So, how do you know so much about momentum?" Gizmo asked.

"Wiki walk." Swizzle replied.

* * *

"Parasite? What kind of name is Parasite? Are you like some kind of techno musician?" Taffyta asked.

"My name matters not to you. All you need to know is that you will soon be in my service as slaves." Gloyd replied, his voice echoing slightly.

"So it is controlling her. What do you know? I was right!" Candlehead said.

"First time for everything." Eustace muttered.

"And how exactly do you intend to enslave us? There's five of us and one of you." Vanellope asked angrily.

Gloyd raised an eyebrow.

"How shall I control you, you ask? Simple. Like this." Gloyd replied.

He held out an arm. A blob of goo shot out of it, hitting Candlehead in the face. He twirled around and shot another blob towards Eustace, who squealed and ducked out of the way.

"Candlehead!" Vanellope exclaimed.

Candlehead wiped the goo from her face, revealing glowing red eyes.

"Seize them!" Parasite ordered.

"Yes, Lord Parasite." Candlehead droned.

She floated towards her former friends and Eustace. Vanellope and Adorabeezle grabbed Taffyta and Eustace by the collar and pulled them towards the back room. The two girls threw them through the door, ducked two more globs of goo, and floated in behind them. Adorabeezle shut the door as they did so and then pressed a button to the side of the door, which locked it.

 _"Open it!"_ Parasite ordered angrily.

The door began to rattle as Candlehead forced her body against it, to no avail. Taffyta sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well, today has been pretty horrible so far. Anyone up for a board game or something?" Taffyta asked.


	6. Plan N From Outer Space

**Chapter 6: Plan N From Outer Space**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 12th 2109"_

 _"NF. Who could that be?"_ Vlad wondered.

He paced his office, deep in thought. The phone had run unanswered at least twice, but right now, that was the least of his problems.

 _"Well, there's Nelson Franklin in HR, but I hardly believe that he's conspiring against me. In any case, I doubt that he has a 'department' or people of any sort... unless there's some kind of officer worker conspiracy."_ Vlad thought.

His mind turned to the Ghost Zone.

 _"Hmm... Nicolai... no, that's NT. Maybe Nocturne has a surname starting with F, but it doesn't seem likely. Could it be an organisation?"_ Vlad wondered.

He sat down, smirking to himself.

 _"No, that couldn't be. I would know if someone was spying on me. Nobody's good enough at this game to get the drop on Vlad Plasmius. Still, I should probably get Collins to..."_ Vlad started to think.

He paused.

Collins.

He reached down, pulling a folder out of the bottom drawer of his desk. He turned to a tab marked 'C' and checked for Collin's name. Secretary Peter Carlton, the file said, had been employed a few days after the Man in the Black Suit's defeat. Further examination of the file stated that he had previously worked for the Guys in White... a fact that Vlad knew, as that organisation's chief benefactor, to be a lie.

"Your not who you say you are, Mr. Collins." Vlad whispered. He pressed a button on his desk and ordered "Collins, my office. Now.".

* * *

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 12th 2109"_

"Got any threes?" Taffyta asked.

"Go fish." Eustace replied.

"I'm pretty sure your cheating, Eustace." Taffyta said.

Vanellope and Adorabeezle paced the back room, while Taffyta and Eustace were sitting on a box playing Go Fish.

"Mod, we've got one hour before re-entry, we're stuck in a glorified broom cupboard, and two of our friends have been taken over by a mind-controlling parasite!" Adorabeezle muttered. She turned around and shouted "Will you two focus? We're going to die here!".

"What are we supposed to do?" Eustace asked.

"Help us think of a plan!" Adorabeezle replied, clutching her hair.

"We could have a montage to remember all the good times we had." Taffyta replied.

Adorabeezle facepalmed.

"No, something useful!" Adorabeezle said angrily.

"I don't know. Come up with an idea." Taffyta replied, getting somewhat agitated.

"I can't just get an idea! There's a whole bunch of things that I need before I can..." Adorabeezle started to explain.

"It can't be that hard! Your a genius, brainiac!" Taffyta shouted.

"Exactly! I'm a genius, Muttonfudge, not a magician! I need something to work with!" Adorabeezle shouted back.

"Fine!" Taffyta exclaimed. She grabbed a series of boxes from the shelves and ordered "Here's two spacesuits, some magnets, and a bungie cord! Work something out!".

She slammed the boxes at Adorabeezle's feet (it was quite difficult, given that they were in zero-gravity.) Adorabeezle stared at it for a moment.

"I've got it." Adorabeezle said.

"What?" Taffyta asked.

"I have an idea, Taffyta. We create a suction device to suck Parasite out of Gloyd and into the infinite vacuum of space." Adorabeezle replied.

"And how are we going to do that?" Eustace asked.

"The garbage chute. If I can create a filter around the chute, I can suck it out without causing explosive decompression within the ship." Adorabeezle replied. She then asked "I'll need supplies, though. What do we have?".

Vanellope and Taffyta looked through the shelves.

"A cheese grater, some kind of funnel thing, a hammer, some nails, and a couple of triple A batteries." Vanellope replied.

"A little basic, but I can work something out. We'll need two filters, one on each side of the chute. The problem is that the other side is in space. Two of us are going to have to exit the ship and attach a filter to the other side. I'll need a volunteer to go with me." Adorabezle explained.

"I volunteer not to go!" Taffyta said.

"Noted." Adorabeezle said. She turned to Eustace and ordered "Eustace, suit up. We're going on a space walk.".

* * *

"T-minus thirty minutes." P.I.X.A.L. said, looking at her watch.

The group was now standing in an open patch of desert. Candace had used her portal key earlier to go to Toontown and ask Yen Sid to create a Komet and a launch rail for the rocket plane, which he had done and sent to the museum in Retroville. Swizzle was sitting in the cockpit, looking at the controls in growing horror as the time to launch approached.

"Are you guys sure you couldn't get anyone else to fly this thing?" Swizzle asked nerously.

"You'll be fine, Swizzle. You just have to bring it up and jump out. As it long as it doesn't burst into flames, you'll be..." Gizmo started to reply.

He was cut off by his phone ringing. Turning around and walking a short distance away (and therefore missing Swizzle's face turning green), he pressed the button and answered the phone.

"Agent Anders, CIA." Gizmo answered.

 _"Gizmo, the Colonel called."_ the techie said from the other line of the phone.

Gizmo glanced over his shoulder, making sure that he couldn't be heard.

"Lay it on me, techie." Gizmo ordered.

 _"We're getting residual ectoplasmic energy build-up over several cities, specifically New York, Moscow, Beijing, and Canberra. Last time anyone had levels this high, Pariah Dark invaded Amity Park back in 2005. And it's still going up. We're down to days to prepare, sir."_ the techie explained.

"So, what does he want me to do?" Gizmo asked.

 _"The Colonel's already talking to UNIT. He tried to talk to the government, but they don't believe him, so we need Vanellope and her group more then ever."_ the techie replied.

"Yeah, we're a bit... held up at the moment." Gizmo said.

"In what way?" the techie asked.

"In the whole space rockets sort of way. Don't ask. Look, as soon as we're done, I'll talk to her. They've already beaten people like Licortwist and Ringmaster, so the Nightmare King shouldn't be a problem for them. Once that's done, I'll get back to DC as soon as possible and we'll figure this out." Gizmo replied.

"Sir, I think your underestimating..." the techie started to say.

"I have to go, techie. We're launching a rocket plane. Bye." Gizmo said.

He hung up the phone.


	7. Gravity

**Chapter 7: Gravity**

"Just one question." Eustace said.

Adorabeezle sighed.

"What is it, Strych?" Adorabeezle asked.

"If we can fit through this vent to get into space, why didn't we just use it to get rid of the blob in the first place?" Eustace asked.

"Because you were being stubborn. Now come on." Adorabeezle replied.

Adorabeezle attached the magnets, which were now attached to the rope of the bungie cord (which had been cut in halves and tied to the space suits), to the side of the vent, before putting her hands on the vent release hatch. She held her hands up to her ear.

"Guys, did you remember to close the vent behind us?" Adorabeezle asked.

 _"Yeah, we're good. Me and Taffyta are putting the filter on now. The rest is on you, Adorabeezle."_ Vanellope replied.

"Good." Adorabeezle said. She turned to Eustace and said "Well, here goes nothing.".

She lifted the hatch up. For a moment, there was the rush of escaping air and then an eerie silence.

"Alright, here we go, nice and easy." Adorabeezle whispered into her helmet radio.

She pushed herself out of the vent. Unfortunately, she had pushed herself out a little too hard and immediately swung off to the side, slamming into a window.

"Ow." Adorabeezle muttered.

She shook her head and looked in the window. Parasite and Candlehead looked back at her.

"Uh oh." Adorabeezle muttered.

* * *

Inside the shuttle, Parasite looked at the girl hanging outside the craft. For a minute, he stared at her in utter confusion as she was reeled away by her rope.

"How in the name of the nine constellations did she get out there?" Parasite asked in confusion.

Candlehead shrugged.

"She's up to something. Get that door open, minion. Now!" Parasite ordered.

Candlehead saluted and went back to trying to force the door open.

* * *

"Vanellope, Taffyta, he knows what we're doing! Stall him!" Adorabeezle said into her radio as Eustace reeled her back to the vent.

 _"But he can't get in here."_ Vanellope said.

"But if he decides to follow us out the front door, he'll suck out all the internal pressure and the craft could explode!" Vanellope explained.

There was a pause.

 _"Why would he do that? Can he even breathe in space?"_ Taffyta asked.

"I'm not taking any chances, Taffyta! Think of something!" Adorabeezle replied.

She grabbed the side of the vent, looking up at a smirking Eustace.

"Don't even say it." Adorabeezle ordered as she began to climb along the side of the craft.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Eustace said, smugly.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 12th 2109"_

Back in Amity Park, Vlad was sitting at his desk, his hands resting in front of his chin.

"Collins." Vlad greeted.

Collins responded with a cordial nod.

"Take a seat." Vlad ordered, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

He waited until Collins had sat down before continuing. He had deliberately turned down the air conditioning to make the room colder because he wanted to make sure that his 'secretary' knew who held the cards.

"What did you need, Mr. Mayor?" Collins asked, politely.

Vlad turned his chair to face the window.

"You were a member of the Guys in White, am I right? A Section, Midwestern Branch?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, that's right." Collins replied.

Vlad nodded.

"Kenton, Oliver, Denton, Charles, Vermont, Ubekke. Do they mean anything?" Vlad asked.

Collins shook his head.

"Operatives K, O, D, C, V and U. A Section, Midwestern Branch. Based out of Amity Park, Illinois. Furthermore, Charles... the only Operative C in the GIW... has worked there for fifteen years." Vlad said. He turned his chair around and asked "Who are you really, Mr. Collins?".

Collins crossed his arms.

"I could ask you the same thing, Wisconsin Ghost." Collins replied, calmly.

Vlad scowled.

"You know, your supposed to be intimidated, but I get the idea that you've done this before." Vlad said.

"More times then you could imagine, Mr. Mayor." Collins said.

"Well then, now that we've established that we both have double identities, let's start this again." Vlad said.

There was a flash of black as Vlad changed into his ghost form.

"Vlad Plasmius." Vlad introduced.

Collins reached into a jacket and pulled out an identity card.

"Phil Coulson, agent of SHIELD." Collins introduced.

* * *

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 12th 2109"_

Vanellope and Taffyta stood in front of the door, Taffyta's hand over the lock.

"Adorabeezle, you there?" Taffyta asked.

 _"I'm halfway to the chute, hang on."_ Adorabeezle replied.

"We got an idea to distract him. It's kind of stupid, but it'll buy time." Vanellope explained.

 _"Then by all means, don't let me stop you."_ Eustace said.

 _"Eustace."_ Adorabeezle sneered.

Taffyta gulped and unlocked the door. In less then a second, Parasite had her and Vanellope by the collar.

"What are you doing, you ignorant apes?" Parasite asked.

Vanellope gulped.

"Gloyd, I need you to listen." Vanellope replied.

* * *

 _"You remember back in 2012? That whole Turbo incident?"_ Vanellope asked.

"Oh my goodness, they're trying to break Parasite's control. How cliché." Eustace said.

"Well, at least he's not going after us." Adorabeezle said.

The two reached the garbage chute, and Adorabeezle grabbed the filter.

"Alright, this'll take me a few minutes. Pass me the hammer." Adorabeezle ordered.

There was no reply. Eustace was instead staring into space.

"Eustace, I told you to..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Adorabezle turned around and her jaw dropped. The craft was floating towards a television satellite.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Adorabeezle exclaimed.

* * *

"And then Ralph turned up, and he scared me, you, and everyone else away. And then he and Vanellope made their deal..." Taffyta started to say.

Parasite held up an arm.

"This is clearly a ploy for time. But this story amuses me. When I conquer your world, I shall make you two my chief jesters. Continue!" Parasite ordered.

* * *

"It's getting closer!" Eustace shouted.

"Stop shouting! The suit's radio is right in my ear." Adorabeezle ordered.

"THEN WORK FASTER!" Eustace thundered.

Adorabeezle winced and began to bolt the last nail to attach the filter.

"FASTER!" Eustace yelled.

Adorabeezle jumped and dropped the hammer. It floated away, towards the satellite. Adorabeezle's eyes widened.

"Eustace, catch it!" Adorabeezle ordered.

Eustace let go of the side of the craft and reached for the hammer.

* * *

"And then Turbo flew into the beacon, I reset the game, and we won. Don't you remember that, Gloyd? Don't you remember us?" Vanellope asked. She looked Gloyd in the eyes and whispered "Please remember.".

Gloyd narrowed his eyes.

"Your Gloyd is lost forever, and so is your civilization." Gloyd snarled.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the sound of rushing wind, and Vanellope and Taffyta fell out of Parasite's grip. Parasite clutched his face as goo began to leak from his ear. He screamed as his form was ripped from Gloyd's head, shooting through the filter into the garbage chute. Taffyta grinned and walked over to the chute.

"Well, bon voyage, Lord Parasite." Taffyta said.

She pressed the button on the garbage release.

* * *

Adorabeezle and Eustace cheered as the blob was sucked out of the filter, floating aimlessly into space.

"Yes! I did it! I did it!" Eustace exclaimed.

There was a loud crash as the satellite collided with the craft. Eustace shrieked as he felt his magnet separate from the vent, and the force of impact threw him away from the side of the elevator. He swung head-over-heels, and for a minute, he could see the Earth.

 _"Well, I guess this is how it ends."_ Eustace thought.

Eustace closed his eyes and extended his arms dramatically.

"Gotcha!" a voice said.

Eustace felt his rope yank as Adorabeezle reeled him back in.

"Y-You saved my life." Eustace whispered.

Adorabeezle shrugged.

"What was I going to do, Strych? Let you float off into space? Your uncle would kill me!" Adorabeezle said. She then looked behind them and asked "Whose satellite was that, anyway?".

"Vixen News, I think." Eustace replied.

"Oh, nothing important, then." Adorabeezle said.

* * *

Gloyd cringed, rubbing his head. Behind him, Candlehead did the same.

"Is it over?" Gloyd asked.

"Yep, he's gone. We're good... except for the whole getting down thing." Taffyta replied.

"Oh. How are we doing that?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope waved as Adorabeezle and Eustace climbed back out of the vent behind her.

"Well, we've got five minutes until re-entry, so I'm pretty sure that there's nothing we can do. But you know, I've got the feeling that something is going to happen to get us out of this." Vanellope replied.

* * *

"T-minus five minutes! It's time!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

Swizzle was still in the cockpit, clutching the stick and sweating profusely. Minty was now in the cockpit with him, on the same single seat, which made it quite cramped. Gizmo was on the wing, ensuring that they were strapped in securely.

"Look, guys, c-can't we send someone else up? Someone who knows more about rocketry?" Swizzle asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how dangerous those things are?" Gizmo asked. He then grinned, gave them the thumbs-up, and said "Well, good luck!".

He shut the canopy and jumped off the wing. Swizzle gulped.

"Okay, the most important thing is that we take deep breaths and brace ourselves for when we..." Swizzle started to say.

There was a thunderous roar, and Swizzle and Minty were pushed back into the seat by g-forces. They screamed as the Komet thundered along the guard rail and up into the sky.


	8. Coming Down

**Chapter 8: Coming Down**

Calamitous sat in a lawn chair on top of a mesa not far from the Air and Space Museum, his arms behind his head. Crocker and Plankton sat on their own lawn chairs on either side of him.

"Ah, what a beautiful afternoon. The sun is shining, the falcons are circling above, and Von Schweetz is about to smash into the earth at seven hundred meters a second." Calamitous said to himself. He sighed deeply, relaxed, and said "I couldn't ask for a better day.".

"Wait a minute, what's that?" Crocker asked.

He pointed at the distant museum. Calamitous sat up, his eyes narrowing as he leaned forward. A rocket plane was roaring into the sky.

"What?" Calamitous asked.

* * *

"Sir! We've got something on radar!" one of Abercrombie's lieutenants announced.

He was leaning over a screen in the control tower. Abercrombie and Jack immediately raced over.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but it's small and it's fast. Bogey is at 200 meters a second and rising... up." the lieutenant replied.

Abercrombie and Jack looked out the window. The rocket plane was clearly visible, soaring up into the blue sky.

"Mother of Godfrey." Abercrombie muttered.

* * *

Swizzle clenched the stick of the Komet, his knuckles turning white, and Minty was clutching at the cockpit windows. The noise of the engine was deafening, and the plane was shaking wildly.

"She's not going to hold!" Swizzle shouted.

"We just need a little longer!" Minty shouted.

"I don't think we have a little longer!" Swizzle cried.

The plane began to creak ominously.

* * *

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, and Eustace looked out the window of the space elevator as the Earth grew closer and closer. Outside, a wall of flame began to form around the edges of the craft.

"Well, here we go." Vanellope said.

There was a short silence.

"Your right, you know." Taffyta said.

"About what?" Vanellope asked.

"This space stuff. I have to admit, this has been pretty cool." Taffyta replied.

Vanellope smiled.

"It's been a pleasure, Taffyta." Vanellope said.

Taffyta nodded.

"Likewise." Taffyta said.

There was a sudden roar, and the group was forced against the wall.

"Hello again, gravity." Adorabeezle muttered.

* * *

"They're re-entering!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

She, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Gizmo, and Monty were looking up at the descending elevator and ascending Komet.

"They're going to be fine, right?" Crumbelina asked, nervously.

"Sure. I mean, we planned it out fine, didn't we?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Didn't those things only have six minutes of fuel?" Monty asked.

There was a long silence.

"We probably should've thought of that." Damon replied.

* * *

Swizzle had wondered if there was a more terrifying sound then the Komet's rocket engine. He found out that there was when it abruptly cut out.

"That's not good." Minty said.

Swizzle and Minty heard the outside wind begin to fade slightly as the plane lost momentum.

"Okay, it's gone as far as it can go. Hang on!" Swizzle ordered.

He grabbed Minty, turned intangible, and leaped out of the plane.

* * *

Jack, Abercrombie, and the air force guards had made their way onto the parking lot of the museum and were now watching the space elevator fall.

"Oh dear." Jack said suddenly.

"What is it?" Abercrombie asked.

"I just remembered that that thing's got a nuclear reactor for an engine." Jack replied.

There was a long silence.

"Do any of you guys know where I can find a fridge?" one of the air force guards asked.

* * *

Vanellope's eyes were clenched shut as she heard the craft roar towards the Earth. In her mind, she hoped beyond hope for a miracle.

Suddenly, there was a loud clang on the side of the craft, and she opened her eyes. Swizzle was outside the window, clutching the top of the craft and pulling back, his eyes closed and his teeth clenched in determination. Minty was also there, doing the same as him.

Suddenly, the gravity faded again, and she realized that she was floating.

* * *

"I don't believe it." Jack whispered.

"Twenty thousand feet!" the air force lieutenant shouted, looking up with a pair of binoculars.

"What is it now?" Abercrombie asked, impatiently.

"Eighteen thousand feet!" the lieutenant replied.

"It-it's slowing down." Jack said.

* * *

"Fourteen thousand feet!" Gizmo yelled.

"Come on, Swizzle, come on." Jubileena whispered.

* * *

Swizzle and Minty pulled hard on the space elevator, putting every ounce of their strength into stopping it's descent. The ground was getting closer and closer, and their lives began to flash before their eyes. They pulled with all their might, and they looked down as they did so and noticed that they were heading right for the parking lot. They closed their eyes again and gave one final heave.

* * *

There was a massive cloud of dust and a loud clang. Jack and Abercrombie covered their eyes. When they opened them again, their jaws dropped.

"Oh my gosh." Jack whispered.

"My Shpatel!" Abercrombie exclaimed, horrified.

The space elevator had come to a rest on top of the Shpatel, wrecking the vehicle. Except for a couple of dents on the top of the craft, it was completely unharmed. Swizzle let go of the elevator and floated down to the ground, grinning deliriously.

"Well, how about that?" Swizzle asked weakly.

He collapsed onto his back, lying on the tarmac and staring at the clouds.


	9. Back On The Ground

**Chapter 9: Back On The Ground**

Calamitous blinked as he looked at the wreckage of his space elevator and the Shpatel, shaking his head.

"Well, that could've gone better." Calamitous said.

"Maybe we should ask Vlad to come back." Crocker said.

Plankton nodded.

"On the plus side, we destroyed a multi-million dollar armored car." Plankton said.

Calamitous scowled, ripped off his goggles (revealing identical goggles beneath), and threw them to the ground.

"Oh, forget this! Let's go to Walker's prison and free all the ghosts just to spite them!" Calamitous snapped.

Plankton shrugged.

"I'm in." Plankton said.

"That sounds like a plan." Crocker said.

Calamitous grinned.

"Excellent. Enjoy this victory, Sugar Rush, because tomorrow, you will be drowned in a sea of mediocre ghosts!" Calamitous said.

The Syndicate laughed evilly, but then Calamitous had a coughing fit, so they had to stop.

* * *

Adorabeezle sat on a recliner chair in the museum, thinking over the events of the day.

Jack had already called Eustace's dad, and when they crawled out of the space elevator, they were informed that they were to be compensated with a free haircut coupon each free trips to the museum for the rest of their lives. Taffyta had muttered a little about not getting any money, but Adorabeezle was just happy to be alive.

After a brief chat with Eustace ("Your dad's told me that he's utterly relieved that your okay, and that your more grounded then the Spruce Goose."), Jack had taken the group to the staff room, where they were being interviewed thoroughly by Abercrombie's men.

They had finished talking to Adorabeezle, and she was now waiting until it was time to leave.

"Winterpop." a voice greeted.

Adorabeezle rolled her eyes and looked up as Eustace walked over to her.

"You have some explaining to do!" Eustace said.

"What is it now?" Adorabeezle asked.

"You could have let me float off into space, and yet you saved my life! Why? What do you want from me? What favors do you intend to..." Eustace started to ask.

"I don't want anything." Adorabeezle replied.

Eustace blinked.

"Pardon?" Eustace asked.

"I didn't save you to make you owe me. I saved you because I didn't want you to float off into space." Adorabeezle replied.

Eustace blinked again.

"You mean... you didn't want me to... you actually cared enough to..." Eustace started to ask.

"Well, yeah. It's what I do, really. Save people." Adorabeezle replied.

Eustace stared at her for a moment, blinking in utter confusion. He then very hesitantly offered his hand.

"Thank you... Adorabeezle." Eustace said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Not a problem, Eustace." Adorabeezle said, shaking his hand.

There was a long pause.

"We're not friends though, right?" Eustace asked.

"Nah, no way. But it's a start." Adorabeezle replied.

* * *

Vanellope was standing next to the smoking wreckage of the space elevator, wondering how Swizzle and Minty had ever managed to stop it in time. In retrospect, it seemed like the impossible.

"Hello, Vanellope." a voice greeted.

Gizmo walked up to her, his arms crossed.

"What do you want? You can't just have turned up here. Your watching us, aren't you?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, I do work for the CIA." Gizmo replied.

There was a short, tense silence.

"Listen, there's a ghost coming. He calls himself the Nightmare King. The Man in the Black Suit was trying to stop him. He's coming through the Ghost Zone and is going to be on top of us any day now, probably through Amity Park." Gizmo explained.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow.

"And just how dangerous is he?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, Colonel Charbo... erm... the guys higher up think that he's a pretty big deal. But after seeing you and the others today, I have every confidence that you can deal with the sucker." Gizmo replied.

There was the sound of a car horn a short distance away.

"Well, that would be Hux. But remember, even if the Nightmare King does turn out to be a problem, you have more allies then you realize. Just keep that in mind." Gizmo said.

He grinned, straightened his tie, and walked away. Vanellope crossed her arms and watched as he climbed into his car and drove away.

"Well, he's confident." Vanellope said.


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

 _"Location: Fairfax County, Virginia, July 10th 2109"_

"So you got him on side?" Gizmo replied

 _"Mayor Masters has been convinced to help us with the Nightmare King situation."_ a voice replied on the other end of the phone.

"And by that, you mean blackmailed, right?" Gizmo asked.

 _"I'm not at liberty to say, Mr. Anders."_ the voice replied.

"Of course not. See you later, Agent Coulson." Gizmo said.

Gizmo hung up his office phone and sat back, his hands behind head, and he began to whistle to himself. Just then, the phone rang again. Muttering to himself, Gizmo picked it up.

"Gizmo Anders, CIA." Gizmo answered.

 _"Colonel Charbonneau. We've found the rest of the prophecy."_ the person on the other end of the phone said.

Gizmo sat up straight.

"Lay it on me, Charbonneau." Gizmo ordered.

 _"The Nightmare King will seek out his Heirs in the Glitch and the Swizz."_ Charbonneau read.

"Okay." Gizmo said.

 _"And his armies will cross the void between the realms, and fire shall rain from the skies."_ Charbonneau read.

"Lovely." Gizmo said.

 _"And the Glitch and the Swizz will be forced to make a choice. They shall either abandon everything and take up their rightful place..."_ Charbonneau read.

"Pretty standard so far." Gizmo said.

 _"Or doom the universe to it's grave."_ Charbonneau read.

 _"Very nice. Stuff of sweet dreams. Really makes me... Charbonneau?"_ Gizmo asked.

On the other end of the line, Gizmo could hear faint shouting, followed by barked orders.

"Colonel? Are you still there?" Gizmo asked.

There was a long silence before Gizmo heard the phone being taken back up.

 _"The radar's picked him up. He's coming. We've got twenty four hours."_ Charbonneau replied.


End file.
